Toddnik Cipriani
"There is nothing better than watching the sunset with the city in your pocket, you may be in the dirty suit of blood, but it was worth it to be there, and you feel good about yourself" ―Todd when asked about his actions by Salvatore Toddnikito Cipriani III or Toddnik Cipriani or simply Todd was a mafioso and capo of the mafia family of Liberty City The Leones. Todd did a lot for the family and gained a lot of respect throughout his life, had a son with Tania Cipriani named Toni Cipriani, he is the protagonist of the game Grand Theft Auto: 1971, Todd is voiced by Sean Bean. Background Todd came from Italy with his family as a refugee to liberty city. They went through a lot of hardship even their father was mugged and killed when he returned home. Todd became a troublesome young man and his mother could not take it anymore. One day he stole drinks from a truck that were being transported to the Leone Mansion of the Leone Mafia family. Todd was chased by the mafia leones, once unarmed they were all knocked out by Todd who managed to get away with the drinks. Salvatore demanded Todd's meeting because he wanted to know which young man managed to knock out his men, Todd was caught and then met Salvatore who ilhe offered a job as Tough Guy in the Leone family, Todd accepted and began his trajectory in the world of crime GTA: 1971 During the game Todd is the protagonist, and learns to shoot and faces several threats even actively participates next to the Leones in the war of mafias that occurred at that time, The War consisted between the Leones and the Barons disputing territory on the island of Portland, Todd himself became so annoying and essential to the side of the Salvatore that his mother was murdered and he had to be exiled to the other island of Liberty City. Todd made contacts and made powerful friends in the city. When he returned to Portland he ended the war by killing the Don of the Barone family and thus became the Capo of the Leone family. During this time he meets a beautiful Italian girl named Tania Cipriani with whom she had a son named Toni. Todd created a great rivalry with the Triads who devised a Plan to assassinate Todd and leave the Leone family at the bottom of the pit again. Death At the end of the game, Todd goes to Chinatown to solve some problems of the Leone family and is attacked by the Triads, his men are dead and he stays surrounded, Todd protects himself in the car as they shoot him and watches the heat of Toni and Tania. He leaves the car's roof and shoots one last time at several members of the triads, He is shot in the head and killed. After his death the leone family fell flat in the city, later his son Toni would become a respected member of the family becoming capo and keeping alive the Cipriani legacy in the Leone family. Personality Todd is someone calm and cold, loyal and affectionate with those people he likes. Todd believes that only those who deserve to survive in the world of crime and therefore he believes that he is doing the right actions throughout his life and that kill and something necessary to achieve the peace of mind of any human being, but within himself he knows he's a psychopath in search of victims to discount his will to kill. Category:Characters Category:GTA : 1971 Category:Characters in GTA: 1971 Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Mafioso